sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Omochao
Omochao (オモチャオ Omochao) (Pronounced: Oh-moh-chow) is a robotic Chao in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. After debuting as a background element in Sonic Adventure, he was given a proper introduction in Sonic Adventure 2 as the "help" feature, eventually becoming a staple in the series as a support character, serving as an informant to the characters and a universal hint to players. Cinossu has made a hack of Sonic 1, called Sonic the Hedgehog OmoChao Edition where the player must avoid various objects or Omochao will tell messages to "advise" the player what to do. But this is not true. Instead, Omochao states the obvious when Sonic interacts with most things present in the game, making him more of a hindrance than a help. Omochao's name is a play on the Japanese word omocha, which means "toy". Personality and traits Omochao is a friendly, helpful and happy robot who is always willing to provide aid to those who seeks his help. However, his patience has its limits when it comes to people who are roughhousing with him. Deviating from normal Chao, Omochao is able to talk in regular language, though in Japanese, he possess a verbal tic (at least in Sonic Adventure 2) - all of his sentences end in "Chao". He has extensive knowledge of just about any subject in the universe, and is also capable of translating the language of Animals into something others can understand. While normal Chao can naturally fly using wings on their backs, a two-bladed propeller is attached on the top of Omochao's head, allowing him to fly anywhere and keep up with characters no matter how fast they are going. Game appearances ''Sonic Adventure In ''Sonic Adventure, Omochao only appears in the Chao Race stadium in Chicago's Chao Garden, and serves no role other than decoration. ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''Sonic Adventure 2 marks Omochao's first major role in the franchise. He appears throughout the levels and is activated upon contact by the player. The robot's origin in the storyline of Sonic Adventure 2 is unknown; Omochao simply 'turns up' without explanation. Omochao is often the source of major abuse, as many players find his "help" more annoying than helpful. The little robot can be picked up and thrown as well as used to destroy enemies (He often hints at this, saying in reverse, "I'm not a weapon to throw at enemies, you know!"), as well as be damaged by stray bullets or attacks. After recovering from being thrown (or his injury), Omochao says one of a variety of phrases indicating his displeasure at being used as a weapon or being shot at. Comically, he may also state that he won't help the player anymore (which is a lie, of course) or that he can't remember who or where he was. In the 2P Battle mode, Omochao is used as the Chao Walker's close-range punch attack similar to Tails' Propeller Punch and Dr. Eggman's Punch. Likewise, the Dark Chao Walker in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle uses a Dark Omochao as a punching weapon. ''Sonic Heroes In ''Sonic Heroes, Omochao serves as the menu navigator who can be called to explain various menu choices by pressing Y (GCN/Xbox) / Triangle (PS2). He also appears as the guide for the Sea Gate tutorial level, explaining the various game mechanics. ''Sonic Battle In ''Sonic Battle, Omochao serves as Cream the Rabbit's Trap special attack, in which she buries Omochao into the ground to serve as a bomb. ''Sonic Advance 3 In ''Sonic Advance 3, Omochao is stationed across the various Zone Maps and Acts. Unlike other games, his help is not automatic, as the player is required to stand next to him and press up. ''Shadow the Hedgehog ''Shadow the Hedgehog features a weapon called the Omochao Gun that fires Omochao heads at the foes. It is among the game's most powerful weapons, probably referencing to his previous roles as possible weapons in Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Battle. ''Sonic Riders'' series In Sonic Riders, he was featured as a television personality and an overly critical announcer, even declaring the slightest mistakes as race-threatening. Again, his comments are extremely annoying, more so now that they directly attack the player and how he/she plays the game. Even landing a "B" ranked trick causes Omochao to say something extremely critical. He also may note a character is "going too fast", which seems out of place in both a Sonic game and a racing game. Things he'll criticize the player for are overall momentum, race starts, and trick landings, even if these tricks were caused by something like an unexpected push from a rival or turbulance surfing. He also appeared in the Sand Ruins/Dark Desert cutscenes, where he broadcasted the final race, and dubbed the GP interrupted by Ignitus the Flame Guardian who cancelled the Grand Prix due to Babylon and Eggman's actions while Jet the Hawk and Dr. Eggman revealed the Babylon Garden. He did not return for Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, probably because an announcer was not necessary. In the next Sonic Riders game, Sonic Free Riders, he is served as the commentator in various story lines. ''Sonic Generations Omochao appears once again in the console/PC versions of ''Sonic Generations as a guide for the player, often giving the player advice and introducing him/her to the controls. He is only optional, though, as he can be turned on and off on the options screen. Omochao also appears on the loading screen to remind players of controls, objects and other features. ''Sonic Lost World In ''Sonic Lost World, Omochao appears on the world map to give Sonic missions to complete during gameplay. There are also RC Vehicles modelled after Omochao that can be controlled by a second player. ''Sonic Runners In ''Sonic Runners, Omochao is given story relevance, as he helps Team Sonic on the sidelines in their ongoing fights with Dr. Eggman, generally acting as a translator for what the Animals are saying. ''Lego Dimensions In ''Lego Dimensions, Omochao is encountered by Sonic when he arrives in Marble Zone and proceeds to offer "help and tips" throughout the zone, much to Sonic's annoyance. After Sonic steals the Keystone Device from Dr. Eggman and uses it to bring back some of his friends, Omochao appears among them and is then sat on by Big the Cat. ''Team Sonic Racing Omochao appears alongside three Chao (Neutral, Hero and Dark) as the collective Technique Type member of Team Rose, driving the Chao Pod. As the Chao themselves cannot speak, Omochao serves as the group's voice during races, and gives the other characters advice on driving techniques during Team Adventure. Voice actors *Emma Watson (English game voice (2001-2003, ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games)) *Kristen Bell (English game voice (Sonic Riders only)) *Alison Lees-Taylor (English game voice (Sonic and the Secret Rings only)) *Laura Bailey (English game voice (2010-2019)) *Janice Roman Roku (English game voice (2019-present)) *Etsuko Kozakura (Japanese game voice (2001-present)) *Delphine Braillon (French game voice (2011-present)) *Tabea Börner (German game voice (2011-present)) *Sofía García (Spanish game voice (2011-present)) *Sabrina Bonfitto (Italian game voice (2011-present)) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Fictional robots Category:Video game characters introduced in 2001 Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film